What Happens When Sisters Get Together
by DragonLass
Summary: The title says it all...


What Happens When Pika112388: Heehee   
DragonLass: We were sitting up late one night, and got into this weird conversation about what would happen if we both tried to write a CCS story adlibbed. Hehe, and this was the result.   
Pika112388: I got Boardwalk!   
DragonLass: '^^ She's still hyped up about Monopoly...   
Pika112388: I'm hungry, are you?   
DragonLass: Okay...n/m...let's get on with the story... 

Pika112388: I'm tired of typing my name so many times.   
DragonLass: Me too. I'll be bold. And you be underline.   
Pika112388: Okay. 

______ 

**So, where's this all going to start?**   
Uhm...I think we forgot the title.   
**We don't need a title on this page, now quit stalling and pick a setting.**   
Uh, okay. Uhm, uhm, uhm...   
**That's not a setting.**   
Yes, it is its called uhmuhmland.   
**CCS CAN'T LIVE IN UHMUHMLAND!**   
How do you know, you haven't even seen it!   
**Fine...So, they live in "uhmuhmland"...WHERE in uhmuhmland.**   
Uhmuhm has to be capitalized.   
**I am NOT going to capitalize uhmuhm.**   
But, its a country. Yep..on Mars...   
**It is not a country on Mars...**   
Of course not. Its in Mars.   
***exasperated sigh* Okay...where are they "in" Mars?**   
In an apartment building in Uhmuhmland.   
***sweatdrop* Okay...**   
Fine! Uhmuhmland is in...   
**Okay! Let's get on with the story...**

_(Syaoran walks in, and everything is white. He gives the two sisters a dirty look.)_

_Syaoran: Where's the scenery?_   
**My sister, here, can't seem to decide what planet we're on, so it'll have to be blank for now.**   
I have decided! I said he was on Mars!

_(A Martian background appears...Syaoran jumps.)_   
No, no, nonono! I said IN Mars!   
**Whatever you say...**

_(Syaoran is sucked through a crater. Now he's IN the planet. It's dark, dank and mucky...)_   
He's supposed to be in an apartment building....BUT STILL INSIDE MARS.   
**Details, details...**   
_(Syaoran is shoved into a building...inside of Mars I might add...)_   
You forgot Sakura...   
**She'll come in later...**   
She's supposed to be here NOW!   
**Okay...okay, fine. If it'll move on the story.**   
It will.

_( Sakura poofs into appearance. Unfortunately there's a slight miscalculation...)_

You dropped her on top of Syaoran! That's not supposed to happen.   
**A little mistake on my part *grins evilly* Though not all accidental...**

_(Syaoran blushes, and struggles awkwardly from under Sakura. She gets up too.)_

_Sakura: Where are we?_

You're in Mars! Specifically in Uhmuhmland!   
**I still say Uhmuhmland is not the best place for this...**   
YOU Capitalized it! HA! We have to keep it...   
**That wasn't a capital, it's a strange, mutilated, upside down 'h'.**   
Whatever...

_( As the story continues, Syaoran is sitting...er...standing in his apartment. There's no furniture.)_

Did I say, there was no furniture?

_( A couple of sofas pop up, along with a...)_

A refrigerator that reads BMW CLOCK BRAINZ!   
**Uh...that would be our refrigerator...**

_( Syaoran watches as a refrigerator falls where he'd been standing moments before. On it, several magnetic letters read BMW CLOCK BRAINZ)_

_Syaoran: This is even stranger then when I had to be the Sleeping Beauty Princess..._   
_Sakura: I thought you looked cute..._   
_Tomoyo: So did I!_   
_Syaoran: Augh! Where did you come from?_

I put her in there!   
**It's all HER doing *points at her little sister* She did it.**

_Tomoyo: And I thank you for it! OOOooooh! Look fabric!_   
_Sakura: Oh, no..._   
_Tomoyo: Ooooooh! Think of all the cute costumes I can do for this! *eyes go dreamy*_   
_Sakura: I can only imagine..._   
_Tomoyo: I don't suppose you could...*A camera appears as well* Yeah!!!_

**Pika, when I said we were going to have some fun...this isn't exactly what I meant...**   
Oh, good! You just gave me an idea...   
**Heaven forgive me...I think we should get on with the story.**   
Just this one little thing.

_( Pika goes into the background to go fiddle with her " one little thing". Dragon sighs and turns back to the characters.)_

**I'd better hurry the story along...this could take awhile...So, Syaoran and Sakura are sitting in an apartment building...with Tomoyo...discussing their next cardcapture. They'd already caught all 52 of the original cards, and changed them into Sakura cards. Now, it seemed, they had another task to fulfill.**

_(Sakura starts speaking.)_

_Sakura: Well, I had a vision about the cards. There's suppose to be two more to complete the deck. They aren't exactly necessary, but they are a part of the deck, kind of like the two jokers of a regular deck of cards._   
_Syaoran: I've heard of those, they're written to have extraordinary power and are the last to be..._

Finished!!

_( A pikachu appears from behind Pika's back. It twitches its ears and blinks.)_

_Syaoran: What is that?!!_   
_Tomoyo: It's soooooo cute!!!_   
_Sakura: Is it a clow card? Or another guardian?_   
_Syaoran: Looks kind of dopey to be a guardian..._

_( A little angry nerve thingy appears on Pikachu. It frowns.)_

_Pikachu: Pikachu..._   
_Syaoran: And it doesn't talk...nope, its definitely not a guardian. A clow card maybe._

**_It's not something you know. A different story, don't mind it..._**

_( Pikachu disappears.)_

Hey! Bring it back! Fine! I'll get Luna!   
**This'll take awhile. Why don't you sit and have something to drink. Tea? Cookies? Cake?**

_Kero: CAKE! I heard someone say cake!!!!!!!!_

**Where did you come from?**   
*evil grin* I brought him! I should go get Suppi too! And Yuki, and Touya, and Rika, and Chiharu, and...   
**A regular party we got here. Pity...if I knew you were coming I'd have ordered catering...**   
Oh yeah. I brought Pikachu back too...   
**Oh, no you don't! I drew the straw at Yuki...no! Pikachu has to go!**   
No! Pikachu stays!

_( Pikachu disappears, then reappears, then disappears, then reappears...it disappears for the 34th time before...)_

Fine. You don't want Pikachu, so I'll get Lugia instead!

_Syaoran: *sweatdrop* Do you have any clue what they are talking about?_   
_Sakura: No clue. They're even worse then Touya and me.___

_( Dragon finally gets her sister to settle down, by tying her to a chair.)___

**Okay. Now, on with the story.**   
ROLL THE END CREDITS!!!   
**Oh no, you don't! This fic isn't over yet!******

THE END!

**Compromise!**   
**TO BE CONTINUED>>>**   
**______******

So tell me, fans, do you want this fic to continue? Or should it just end right there? You decide... 


End file.
